regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Torg Snowflake
Vote on bot approval Hi there, could you take a look at this page: Forum:Bot approval for User:Robot Onteron and cast your vote if you have an opinion? Thanks! --Onteron (talk) 19:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Casing on skills article names I was gonna start a discussion on this soon because we really need to decide whether they should be sentence case or title case. They're actually sentence case in the game (apart from 1 or 2), though title case seems more natural to most people. --Onteron (talk) 22:33, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :It's true. I like "Mana Pool" instead of "Mana pool". But let's just vote I belive.Torg Snowflake 02:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) IRC channel Hi, feel free to drop in on the irc channel some time :) Although it's just me & Gid there atm. irc://irc.freenode.org/regnumwiki Onteron (talk) 22:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Maps Hi Torg, how's it going? Our new editor, Morganfreeman (who's doing a great job btw) was asking me about maps and I pointed him to the ones on ZG, which he thought were very good. So I was just wondering what the latest on these was? --Onteron (talk) 00:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :We got permission, but the maps are out of date. You know, the last update when they moved saves and added portals... Also the ignis one is unfinished. Your call. If you still would like to have them just tell meTorg Snowflake 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, I'll think about that. --Onteron (talk) 00:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hi again Well as the pace of editing has picked up here over the last few days, I wondered if you had some time this weekend to talk about things on IRC? Thanks --Onteron (talk) 15:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try to be online. Just downloaded the addon again. I made mayor changes in my pc including new hard disk.Torg Snowflake 16:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thought I'd put this here. Sorry I missed you on IRC, I should be around the rest of this evening if you're free. --Onteron (talk) 19:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm tlaking trough skype with a friend. She'll have dinner eventually and I'll be there Torg Snowflake 19:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Links on buffs/debuffs in power articles I had to change the power template to accomodate the linking in the energy barrier & mana pylon articles, and as a result most buffs/debuffs are no longer automatically links, although they can be if necessary. I think this is a good thing because for a lot of them the info about the buff/debuff should just be in the notes on the power anyway, so I'd tend to go for that rather than creating separate articles for the info. What other spells were you planning to add to the Power Restrictions article? --Onteron (talk) 16:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to go on with the buff link thing. Since it has changed feel free to delete it, moving the info into each power article firstTorg Snowflake 18:48, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Took care of all loose ends on this... capiche? (couldn't resist XD)Torg Snowflake 14:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah sorry I'd forgotten about them :) Btw I'd like to talk about lots of stuff in IRC when you have a chance. --Onteron (talk) 15:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem. Ok, I'll be home around 15:30. In around 3 hours (and 15 minutes). Let's see if we can talk for a bitTorg Snowflake 15:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks a lot. --Onteron (talk) 15:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Quest stories Thanks, these are great! --Onteron (talk) 16:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Really? is that what you had in mind? Do we have a "Quests without summaries" section?Torg Snowflake 16:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I think they're good, did you have any other thoughts? I've created the Category:Quest Articles Without Story Info, it'll just take an hour or 2 to get fully populated though. --Onteron (talk) 16:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Any other toughts? I'll take care of it these days. So no need to hurry to populate it right now.Torg Snowflake 16:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Me again. There is a slight ptoblem. The quests in the cathegory should only be the ones that have a screenshot. Otherise I have to go trough a lot I cannot do.Torg Snowflake 19:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry, I have screenshots for all of them, so I will get uploading... --Onteron (talk) 21:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :So now we've got just about all of them from lvl 7 upwards, just missing a couple of levels I think. One small thing, don't move the position of the | story = and | notes = parameters, they should stay where they are. It's best to start typing on the line underneath them i think. --Onteron (talk) 14:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I just moved them out of the "no include" zone... how else are they gonna appear? Or you just want me to delete the no include thingiesTorg Snowflake 14:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, just realized that leaving them inside still shows them. I'll keep goign like that.Torg Snowflake 14:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict) Yeah, it's a bit complicated but basically the story & notes are in noinclude zones because they aren't used in the quests table, but they will still appear on the quest's own page. Btw I'm enjoying reading the stories so far :) --Onteron (talk) 15:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehe yeah. I figured that since we are making something different than the screenshots, we might as well give it a little flavor without getting out of the original story. Too bad I don't know much of Ignis and Syrtis quests. I'll try them too but I think it's gonna be easier to someone from those realms.Torg Snowflake 15:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh and since we are talking about this. Could you get me the screen for "unfruendly drunk"? I creaetd the quest for the contest and I'd like to see the english version :P (I made the one I wrote using what I remembered of the orignial spanish one).Torg Snowflake 15:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yep here it is (they're all in Category:Quest Screenshots). Oh so congrats for the quest contest btw (I think you might have told me about it before). Yeah I like that quest story, even though it's difficult to find the mobs because they've all fallen down the side of the cliff :( --Onteron (talk) 15:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Stuff that was on the User page. Moved to user talk Hi Torg, welcome to the Regnum Online Wiki. Best regards, G.Slack 01:26, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks, I'm trying to understand how this works. I'll limit myself to text reparation and creation. At least for now. Hope you find my changes correct. Okay let's see if I can sign this time. Torg Snowflake 20:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi Torg, The wiki has made huge strides in less than a month. Since we've had so much growth, we will probably need more people in positions of responsibility to guide it in the future. I am currently the only sysop, but I would to offer you and Onteron administrator/bureaucrat status on the wiki if you'd like that responsibility. Adminstrators have many edit protection functions, and bureaucrats are able to make other people into administrators and bureaucrats (thus propigating the wiki). There is more information in this . If you feel this is something you would like to take on, please let me know. G.Slack 04:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- I would love to help in any way. I read the info and rules and think I got it. I still didn't understand the difference between administrator and bureaucrat. They have the same status? Anyways, take this as a yes for any of those titles you feel like giving me :D Torg Snowflake 14:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you accepted the responsiblity Torg. There is a great future ahead of the wiki :). :I've changed your user rights, so you should have these powers now. :As far as I understand it, Bureaucrats can make other users into Administrators and/or Bureaucrats. Administrators on the other hand have only the special sysop editing powers (protecting pages, banning IP addresses etc.) -- they can't change user rights. :To a certain degree, the Bureaucrat power is a pretty heavy responsibility. We probably should be careful about who we give extra powers on the wiki. Generally, we should probably only promote those who have produced good work on the wiki over an extended period of time, and who have shown the ability to work with others and reach consensus. :In any event, just use common sense -- it rarely fails. :G.Slack 02:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Monster powers The dreaded moment has come...it is time to update our power database to include the powers of monsters. Here is a list of images including the details of spells for mobs from the spanish forum, I'll get in game to get some more details, but in the meantime, I think we should start creating the pages. *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14894&d=1229745785 - Aquantis Thrust *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14993&d=1230133734 - Pounce *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14994&d=1230147930 - Igneo's Curse *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15938&d=1234546390 - Distabilizing *http://212.214.41.26/forum/showpost.php?p=590535&postcount=8 - Rock fist *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14840&d=1229632479 - Rabies *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=14884&d=1229701331 - Troll's Roar *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15115&d=1230861120 - Electric Storm *http://212.214.41.26/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=15348&d=1231854611 - Rake -Necrovarus 10:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I belive Onteron alerady made a couple. Could you tell us about this On? (Torg from work)Torg Snowflake 12:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yep we've already got articles for most of these, I'll do the others. Not sure about a page to link them from yet though. Very soon I plan to have all the powers available from the side bar so having them there might be enough. --Onteron (talk) 14:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::We've now got all of them, as well as Crippling Strike. They now just need more info, including which mobs use which levels. They're in Category:Monster Powers Powers (red link but the category's there), which is also now available on the side bar, along with all the other powers. --Onteron (talk) 20:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Our logo GpoMaL is in the IRC channel and has a friend who might be able to help us with our logo/banner/front page design. I gave him a screenshot of the little design I did (I don't know if you've still got it showing in your skin). Anyway I don't know if you're free this evening to come in & say hi or if you've got any thoughts about this. --Onteron (talk) 19:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm at college and will stay whole night :S. Tough I have free days tomorrow and friday. 'm sure we can speak then :)Torg Snowflake 21:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Front page I want to move the draft to the front page now. Since we don't yet have another featured article I've put Lando's poll on there instead to fill the space; I was a bit wary of polls but it seems to have got a pretty good response. Any last comments? --Onteron (talk) 18:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Seems all fine to me. Polls don't seem like such a bad idea, people like to click n play in one go :). You could create millions easly and quickly. These polls can also help us, for example out of "Wich subclass page is the best written?" we could find wich one needs work (as in less voted for example) and so on.Torg Snowflake 18:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done! And yeah we could have polls on the site's content. Ok thanks! --Onteron (talk) 19:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Creature Types Noticed you deleted Beasts, but I think we still need it (it's still linked to from the Creatures and Creatures Table pages). Well we can either combine short descriptions of each of these types into the Creatures article, or we can keep the Lesser Creatures, Beasts, Monsters and Summons articles (though we can now do the lists of groups/species on them properly). --Onteron (talk) 14:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Ooops, my bad. You are right. Please revert my delete. I was just cleaning up using the "Short Pages" list. Seesm helpful to find stubs :) Torg Snowflake 15:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) New poll I think it's about time we changed the poll on the front page. Have you any ideas? --Onteron (talk) 17:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :True, I've also been wondering about it. *We could make one about the in progress new game engine. The one that will allow (among many other things) armor to be an object and not just a skin on the character. *Also we could go with something about the wiki, like what section needs work, wich one is more useful, etc. *We could ask players what aspect of the game they would prefer to be improved first. *Perhaps dig a bit in a more political issue, like how they feel about gamigo's "unfriendly" GMs and if this makes them wish we never get GMs in Ra or Horus. Torg Snowflake 18:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) New User (Ramona) hi Torg! as you can see, im not using Ramona as registred account cause it seems to be taken. The thing is im pretty sure i was the one registering it, but now i cant find which mailbox im getting the password reminder. If i cant make it in a few hours, i will make another account. I use to check this wiki, you are all making a great job. Best Regnum 3rd party project ever. Edit: its me again! I registered user Snoid in wikia, same as i use on RO forums. I wonder what happened to Ramona wikia account :/ Snoid 16:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Snoid?? You were here?? Damn! Uh, Thank you :P. Im on vacation right now, thats why you didnt get a reply sooner. Sorry about that. See you around soon, and thanks again. :)Torg Snowflake 23:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Snoid & welcome from me too. My activity on here isn't so much either atm (apart from tying up a few loose ends), although I should be able to help with any questions etc. --Onteron (talk) 22:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) New namespace Hiya, this is an idea I've had for a while that I'd like to implement now. The problem is some of the information we have here, particularly with game mechanics, isn't backed by evidence. Now some wikis can get away with this just by having many eyes scrutinizing what's written, but we don't really have that. So people reading the site can't really be sure what to trust or not. What I'd like to do is get wikia to create a new namespace for us: "Research:". This namesace will be to write up any tests that have been conducted to discover how the game works. I've got a fair bit of material I would put in here already, for example the videos I used to calculate weapon speeds, and some new stuff I have on mana regeneration. This way we can put a link at the bottom of any relevant page to show the research conducted behind the statements made, so they know they can trust it. The research pages themselves will be open to the same scrutiny as any other page of the wiki, so people can use those talk pages to make any criticisms as they wish. :--Onteron (talk) 13:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC)